serriyafandomcom-20200213-history
Sardill
Sardill is one of the most powerful of all the Elkandu. He was born Retarlang Kimson in northern Albrynnia, on the world of Lezaria. Retarlang being an Albrynnian word meaning Swamp, it was an inappropriate name, as he was an albino on a continent of dark-skinned people. He quickly learned that he had an unusual talent for Enchantment, and could sense magic in things and people as well. Sardill set about to having his cousins tested for magic, but in particular Harmony, who was a powerful Changer. Thus began the War of Transformation. After the War of Transformation, Sardill became the leader of the first incarnation of the Elkandu, having found Torn Elkandu and realizing its power. After breaking off from the others, however, he set about to influencing events on Lezaria for thousands of years. After the formation of the Wizards' Guild, he joined them under the name Arkavellet. Sardill found out about the Tinean books that they had come across, and wanted them. However, the Wizards' Guild, panicking, hid the Tinean books in the library tower at Sheenvale, and refused to give Sardill their location. He hunted the wizards and drained the power from their dying bodies, scattering the ones who escaped across the world. Then, Sardill began a brilliant scheme involving multiple personae. He would call himself Falad, and later Korton, and would cause trouble. Then, he would announce himself under the guise of Denahbi, and appear to fight Falad. He rallied the elven people behind himself, against himself. And nobody was the wiser. He forged the Crystal Key, an artifact of Time and Memory. He crafted the Ten Rings, mighty artifacts containing the powers of the world, and entrusted them to the Children of the Rings, who followed him absolutely. During the period approaching the recreation of the Elkandu, he went by the guises of the Dark Knight in Castle Selnus, and Seeroh in the Forest of Torn Elkandu. He carefully guarded the portal to the pocket world to ensure that others did not stumble in upon the Nexus. But the latest generation of the Children of the Rings were rebellious, and although he worked to capture them all and bring them under his wing again, many of them escaped, and the Rings were scattered. He sent Keolah Kedaire to find the Rings under the guise of Seeroh, making her believe that she was doing so for the good of the world, and thus she gathered the Rings together again in one place for him. That done, he used Motion to send Keolah and his other potential opponants to the abandoned wilderness continent of Albrynnia, and moved in to take control of the Rings again and their bearers. Little did he realize that that group would stumble upon the Tinean books, and through use of Time Magic, find their way to Torn Elkandu, with, surprisingly, a duplicate of himself from the past. Sardill realized who this Swamp was, but Swamp did not. Sardill was taken by surprise, however, when Keolah offered him to join their new Elkandu, and he accepted. It was not long, however, before he began to create a new faction, first called the Dark Elkandu, foremost among their ranks being Sedder. With Sedder's help, he built the pocket world of Drakanna and the Nexus within it, his new faction taking on the name Drakandu. He fought the newly formed Kalkandu for a time, but after the mysterious destruction of the Holy Knights of the Kalkandu, the Drakandu swelled in number and power unopposed, and they prospered. After the Elkandu Crisis, he and his duplicate all but disappeared into the Seven Planes, occasionally turning up to Curse a race. During the Age of Rogue Winds, Sardill discovered his true nature as an ethereal, an energy being made of pure magic which can inhabit other bodies at will. And although he sought oblivion, he had been cursed to never die. Sardill then joined with Silver, and was content with him for a time, before Rhuan forced Silver to give up Sardill to support him instead. Sardill escaped from Rhuan's clutches after a brief unpleasant period with him, and found his duplicate, and merged with him. Sardill never showed interest in becoming involved with Tempest, even though many of its members were once Drakandu. He present sits in Castle Selnus being drunk with Silver and occasionally turning up to Curse somebody. In 4814, he placed a ban on time travel over the entire universe, and at around the time of the competition, disappeared. It is suspected that he spent some time off playing the bad guy in a remote plane. During the War of the Interdimensional Bridge, he met Bob at the eighth competition, and left the universe. After Falk took over the Elkandu Universe, Sardill then traveled back in time to force Lexen upon a path that would bring about a better future. Category:Catalysts Category:Humans Category:Elkandu Category:Characters from Lezaria